


April Fool's, Hyung

by hwangsungie



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Ongniel, Other, hwangsung, jinhwi, minsung - Freeform, nuest - Freeform, sorry I can't write shit, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungie/pseuds/hwangsungie
Summary: Jisung has never found a way to confess to his longtime crush Minhyun, until the day Minhyun announced that he would be going somewhere far away.





	April Fool's, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeonghaseyo~ This is my very first fanfic, and for it to be with Wanna One is a big yes for me, so I hope you all like it~

\---------------------------

 

March 31, Afternoon, Seoul

 

"Class is now over. Dismissed." The professor announced before he left the room as the last bell of the day rang. Jisung was excited to go home, as he was greeted by a tall, smiling man who always reminded him of a fox.

"Minhyun-ah!" Jisung happily exclaimed as he ran out of his classroom and pinched the latter's cheek.

"You were dismissed late again today, hyung." Minhyun seemed to pout as his cheek was being pinched. Jisung couldn't help but blush a little by seeing his face. "It's almost finals, Minhyun-ah." Jisung couldn't help but be sad at the thought. "I'll never understand why I chose Medicine as a course."

"You are great at it though, hyung." Minhyun positively said. "I'm sure it'll just be a spring breeze for you."

It was Jisung's final year in college, and it was his last year of walking and heading home with Minhyun. They were neighbours, so they decided to just walk together all the time, much to Jisung's joy. He had been harboring a crush on the guy for a few years, but he seemed to never confess, since he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Let's go home, hyung." Minhyun said as he held onto Jisung's arm. It didn't really help that Minhyun liked holding on to Jisung's arm whenever they were walking alone, but Jisung couldn't refuse once he saw his charming fox eyes. "Oh, why do you have a ban-aid on your cheek?" Minhyun asked as his saw traces of blood on the said band-aid. "Did someone hurt you, hyung?"

"Aish, I just tripped this lunch time on the stairs, is all." Jisung laughed as they started walking near the stairs. "I was careless, that's why."

"Oh, it's the stairs. Better walk carefully, hyung." Minhyun said in a playful yet serious manner.

"It's not my fault. I fell because of you..." Jisung muttered under his breath.

"What was that, hyung?"

"I said I'm hungry, Minhyun-ah. Let's go get some ice cream on the way home." Jisung pouted cutely.

"Sure. My treat, hyung." Minhyun replied.

 

A few blocks near their dorm, Minhyun stopped in his track. "Mhm? What's wrong, Minhyun-ah?" Jisung asked the younger as he seemed nervous to face him. 

"Hyung, remember the time I told you that I would be leaving for America in a few months?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My father called me today." 

"And?"

"This is the last day I'll be able to walk with you home." Minhyun said in a sad tone.

Jisung felt his heart skip a beat. He knew something bad was gonna happen, but he decided to ask. "Why is that?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Minhyun said.

"What?" Jisung thought Minhyun was joking at first, until he saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm leaving for the States tomorrow morning. We'll go home first, then I'll head to my sister's house for some other stuff I have to bring, then I'll come back here again for my important things." Minhyun said.

Jisung could hear his heart break into pieces. The guy he thought he would be able to spend time with before he leaves uni was leaving before him, and on the following day, too. "Why do you have to leave tomorrow? Just don't go. Tell them you don't want to go to the States. Tell them you just want to stay here. What about me? Don't leave me." Countles thoughts flooded Jisung's head as he tried to process Minhyun's announcement. "Don't cry, Jisung." He thought to himself. He fought hard to hold in his tears and mustered a wide smile. He realized that he would never get to confess his feelings now, with him leaving already.

"Oh? That's great, you'll finally be able to explore the world, Minhyun-ah." Jisung said. Despite being an introvert, Minhyun expressed his desire before to travel the world to Jisung and see the different views and places it had to offer. "And to think that you're leaving tomorrow, that's just terrific, huh?" He tried his best to sound happy for him.

"Yep. Very soon, hyung. I'll be able to hold the world in my hands." Minhyun replied.

Jisung did his best laugh, knowing well it was completely fake. As he was laughing, a tear fell from his eye, attracting Minhyun's attention. "Hyung, are you crying?" Minhyun sounded worried. Jisung didn't notice his tears have started falling already from his face. He didn't want Minhyun to see him like this, to see him become sad for his future.

"Ohh? I don't know why though." Jisung kept chuckling. He had to get out quick, before it would turn to chaos.

Minhyun walked closer to Jisung and brought out his handkerchief. "Are you unwell, hyung?" He said as he was about to wipe his cheek, only for Jisung to swat it away. "What--"

"I'm fine." Jisung said sternly. "W-we better head home now. I-it's getting late." Jisung stuttered and turned around to walk at a faster pace than Minhyun.

"Hyung, wait--" Minhyun said, losing the older from his sight.

Jisung ran and didn't look back, tears falling from his eyes.

 

\---------------------------

 

(A month ago)

Busan

"Hyung, wouldn't it be better if you just confessed to 'em already?" Said a man with broad shoulders and puppylike features while sitting on a swing next to Jisung. "Look at me and Seongwoo. If I never confessed to him, I might have never found out that he felt the same way too. Besides, you two look " Said the man with a toothy grin.

"Minhyun is a different guy, Niel-ah." Jisung uttered while frowning. "He doesn't talk much, and if he finds out that I like him in that way, he might get creeped out and never talk to me again, you know?" He said replied to his younger brother. "I don't want to risk the friendship I have with him already."

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess they are different people. I don't get how those two are best friends though." Daniel chuckled. "It's your choice, hyung. Remember, you're graduating, and he's leaving for America in a few months. Take the risk already."

"...Sure, I will." Jisung just smiled as they watched the sunset. It was their favorite activity to do since they were young, and Jisung was happy he could do it again since college was hectic and full of schedules. He was happy he could confide in his little brother even if they haven't seen each other in the months he was busy in school.

"We better head home now. You're gonna head back tomorrow already."

 

\----------------------------

 

"Hyung, please feel better. It's okay" Daehwi said as he was patting Jisung's back. Daehwi's mom owned the local cafe in the neighborhood, and he immediately took a break in his shift after seeing a crying Jisung burst in the cafe.

"I'm so sorry Daehwi-ya, that I'm hiding in your cafe like this." Jisung said while hugging a large penguin plushie on Daehwi's bed. The first two floors were used for the cafe. while the third floor was used as Daehwi's "home". 

"It's alright, hyung. I've been through that too. It hurts." Daehwi said sadly, remembering a similar situation with a man named Bae Jinyoung before. Leaving had been rough, but it all worked out in the end, as they had been a couple for years, so communicating wasn't difficult for them.

"You should stay here for a while until my shift ends. It's only an hour left, then I'll accompany you home, hyung." Daehwi smiled and patted Jisung's thigh. "Just hug Mr. Penguin and Mr. Fox over here. They'll make you happy." Daehwi said. "There are 9 more plushies on my desk, a dog, a seal, a bunny, anything that you like. Just don't steal my 11 plushies." Daehwi proudly said. "Gotta continue my shift now, hyung. See you later." He said as he proceeded to walk downstairs.

"Easy for you to say, Daehwi." Jisung pouted as he was gone. 

He tears have dried up, and he felt some more coming back as he saw a certain plushie on Daehwi's bed.

"Why are you here?" Jisung started asking.

Mr. Fox wasn't exactly comforting, as it reminded him of his love whom he'll now never be able to confess to. "What are you looking at? Are you that happy that you're just gonna leave me alone? Huh?" Jisung said in a voice mixed with anger and sadness, until he realized the plushie couldn't reply to him. He buried his face against Mr. Penguin and shouted. "Ahhhhh, Hwang Minhyun, why am I going crazy just because of you?" Jisung exclaimed.

 

\----------------------------

 

"And you're home~" Daehwi said proudly as they stepped in Jisung's dorm. "Uwah, it's so big hyung. I wanna walk with you until your room." Daehwi seemed amazed, while Jisung just started walking up the stairs.

"It's on the third floor, Hwi-ya. And it's not even that big." Jisung smiled as they walked up the stairs. Once they walked the third floor, he stopped before entering his dorm. "You want some cake, Hwi-ya? Let's watch Pororo for a while." Jisung said childishly while searching for his room key.

"Sure, hyung. I like Pororo." Daehwi said. "So... Minhyun hyung is really leaving tomorrow, huh?" He asked, earning a sad stare from Jisung. "Oh.. Sorry hyung." Daehwi bit his lip.

"...It's alright, Hwi-ya." Jisung sat down, leaning against his front door. "It's my fault too, that I feel like this. If only I've had the courage to tell him that I loved him..." Jisung muttered under his breath. "He's always been somebody I could lean on whenever I was having a hard time, and I already knew from the beginning that he wouldn't like me back. But still I should've told him. I should've taken my chances. I mean, argh--" Jisung started tearing up again as he covered his face to hide his sadness.

"Shhh, hyung. Calm down." Daehwi calmly crouched down towards Jisung. "Maybe you should rest for tonight and just let things be for now. You should talk to him tomorrow before he leaves." Daehwi said, tilting his head towards the room to Jisung's right. "I mean, he's literally just next door, right?" He asked.

"I'm sure he's not there right now. He probably went to his family's house to gather some other things he might need on his trip." Jisung choked back a sob.

"Shhh... It's alright, hyung. Just rest, okay?" Daehwi said in a soothing manner, eager to calm down the older.

Jisung was about to stand up and unlock his door when he heard Daehwi shout. "Now, do it!" Daehwi yelled.

The doorknob turned and creaked. "Wha--" Jisung turned to see who was in his room, only to feel a loud "THUD!" at his back. He couldn't make out the man's features, only knowing that he had small face covered by his black hair.

Jisung blacked out.

"Was that too much?" The mysterious man said. "A little bit, but it'll work out, hopefully for hyung. He's had a rough day though." Daehwi pouted as he hugged the mysterious man.

"I missed you."

"Me too, now let's get the party started."

 

\----------------------------

 

April 1, Early Morning

"Nghh...." Jisung groaned as he hugged his blankets. "Mhm? What... Where am I?" Jisung sleepily opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. How did he get in his room? Wasn't he outside his room, the last time he remembered? "Wait... Daehwi was with me-- argh..." Jisung groaned as he held his left shoulder. Someone had hit him last night. He sat up on his bed. "Aish, I'm gonna smack that kid for hitting me next time." 

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." He remembered a certain fox-eyed man say that. "Shit. What time is it?" He quickly looked at the clock. It was 2:26 in the morning, and Minhyun's flight would leave at 4 o'clock." He quickly went straight to his closet to change his clothes until he realized that he had already been wearing good clothes.

"When did I change clothes?" Jisung thought to himself. He had strangely woken up with a black v-necked shirt, socks, and denim pants. "That's odd, I don't remember placing this here." He said as he took a denim coat neatly hanged in front of his closet. "Doesn't matter Jisung, I need to see him now." Jisung thought to himself.

It's not or never, Jisung told himself. He didn't care anymore if Minhyun was leaving. He just wanted him to know about his true feelings.

He was all but stressed about his upcoming predicament until he reached his living room.

"SURPRISE!" Four people shouted and jumped out of nowhere, causing Jisung to almost have a heart attack.

"Oh! Argh, what the hell--" Jisung was about to curse and yell until he realized who they were. "Seongwoo? Daehwi? Jinyoung?" Jisung gasped as Jinyoung was supposed to be in the States as well.

"Hey hyung." Jinyoung calmly waved.

"What are you--- NIEL-AH!" Jisung shouted as he saw his little brother try to hide behind Seongwoo, but his shoulders gave his position. "YAH! I almost had a seizure, you know!" Jisung wanted to smack him so much, but Daniel hid behind Seongwoo while laughing. "You can't hit me, hyung. My boyfriend is here." Daniel laughed, showing his toothy grin.

"Aigoo, Niel-ah." It took Jisung a few seconds to actually ask a question. "Wait, why are you all here by the way?" And how did you unlock my door!?" Jisung asked. "And why are there decorations all over the living room? He asked. There were literally balloons all over the ceiling and a giant cake in the center table.

"Well, I think somebody else should explain that to you." Seongwoo chided. "Right, bestie?" He shouted.

"Of course." Said a familiar voice that crept behind Jisung. It couldn't be. He slowly turned around to see the tall figure behind him. "As long it was Jisung-hyung, I could never refuse."

"M-minhyun?" Jisung asked, shocked that Minhyun came from HIS room. He remembered not seeing anybody in there except himself. But Minhyun was in front of him, with a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates, and a giant penguin plushie. "Hey, hyung." He coolly smiled, making Jisung's heart beat faster than it already was. "This is for you."

Confusion swelled up inside Jisung. He was on the verge of crying again. "W-what are you doing here--" He couldn't finish his sentence as Minhyun placed his finger on his lips.

"Shh, hyung. You'll ruin the moment." Minhyun said as he leaned in close to Jisung, caressing his cheeks softly.

Jisung closed his eyes as Minhyun leaned in, bringing their lips together. He felt his lips slowly brush against his, a sweet flavor that he never thought existed anywhere else. His tongues slowly started searching for each other, locking their lips even more. It lasted for a few seconds, until Minhyun broke off the kiss.

"Wha--" Jisung was at a lost for words, earning a chuckle from Minhyun. "Was it okay? It was my first kiss too." Minhyun smiled, wiping the saliva of his chin with his sleeve.

Jisung blushed madly at the thought. It had been his first kiss too, and to think that they lost it both to each other, Jisung was in paradise. "What-- What is all of this--" Jisung's mind could not process anything at the moment. It went haywire when Minhyun knelt down on one knee, earning excited giggles from the others.

"I know you're confused, but I have one question for you." Minhyun said, staring straight into Jisung's eyes while bringing out a small box from his pocket. "Yoon Jisung, will you be my boyfriend?"

Jisung could not hold back anymore. He started crying with tears swelling up his eyes. This was a dream come true. "Y-yes. Yes, Hwang Minhyun. I will be your boyfriend." Jisung replied as Minhyun eveloped him in a warm embrace, lifting him off the air.

"Yes!" Minhyun shouted victoriously as he hugged Jisung. "I love you, Jisung-ah." He leaned in to kiss him again. This time longer than the first one, with their lips continously locking into each other, their tongues searching for their lover's walls. It was a bit sloppy and messy, but Minhyun and Jisung didn't mind, they were officially together. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too, Minhyun."

 

\----------------------------

 

(A few minutes later..)

"Wait, wait. Hold up a sec." Jisung couldn't help but laugh and crouch down on the floor. "This isn't a dream right? Am I really awake?" He said, slapping lightly his cheeks. If I only open my eyes and still see Minhyun

"How did you hide in my room?" Jisung asked. "I was laying under your bed. It's a good thing you didn't open the closet too, or else you would have seen the flowers." Minhyun said, scratching the back of his head.

"But... I thought you were leaving for the States." Jisung remembered. "Your flight leaves in 2 hours."

"You mean we're leaving for OUR flight." Minhyun proudly corrected. "I could only manage a few days, and we'll be home again in time for finals." Minhyun said, pinching his cheek.

"What? I'm going too?" Jisung gasped. "Yeah. Didn't you notice that you're wearing nice clothes already?" Minhyun chuckled. "We took good care of you while you were asleep." Minhyun winked, making Jisung blush intensely, covering his face. "W-what is that supposed to mean?" Jisung instinctively covered his body parts, knowing he was still fully clothed.

"You see hyung, a few days ago..."

 

\----------------------------

 

March 26, Seoul, Daehwi's Cafe, Lunch time

"Oh, Daniel-ssi." Minhyun said as he was eating a slice of apple pie. "Does your hyung know you're here?" He asked the younger. "Nope, is he here by the way? I need your help, hyung." Daniel smiled with a glint of mischievousness in this eyes.

"About what? He has afternoon classes today so he had to leave early." Minhyun said. "Great. It's for you and Jisung-hyung. You're both chicken enough to even say anything about your feelings to each other." Daniel mused, making Minhyun frown at him. "So?"

"Soooo, I've got the perfect plan for you two." Daniel smiled at him.

"Aigoo, hyung just what are you thinking of?" Daehwi interrupted them, giving Minhyun a chocolate parfait. "Just what is it for anyway?"

"It's a perfect plan for April Fool's Day." Daniel said. "Oh? Jinyoung is coming home that day." Daehwi said. "Good, he can come for the celebration."

"So, what's gonna happen?" Minhyun was curious to ask.

"Oh, here's what's gonna happen..." Daniel smiled.

 

\----------------------------

 

"THUD!"

"Was it too much?" Asked Jinyoung.

"A little bit, but it'll work out, hopefully for hyung. He's had a rough day though." Daehwi pouted as he hugged his boyfriend. "I missed you, Jinyoungie."

"Me too, now let's get the party started." Jinyoung smirked. "Hyungs! You can come out now." He shouted as Minhyun, Daniel, and Seongwoo came out of the next door.

"Wow, you got 'em good, Jinyoung." Daniel was amazed at how Jisung was knocked out cold. "One hit. K.O." Seongwoo added.

"I come home and the first thing I do is knock out somebody unconcious with a bat." Jinyoung said. "It was kinda easy though." He added.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that. He's precious." Minhyun pouted, caressing his cheek as they laid Jisung down on his bed. "He's so cute when he's asleep.." Minhyun resisted the urge to kiss him when Seongwoo grabbed his shoulder. "Bestie, you can lose your virginity later, Daniel will just change his clothes first while he's out so you'll both be ready for your flight." Seongwoo smiled.

"Or maybe he'd like to do it himself, Seongwoo-ah!" Daniel playfully exclaimed while setting up banners in the living room, making Minhyun blush madly.

"U-uhh, I'll trust you and Daniel to do it bestie." Minhyun stuttered as his walked out of the bedroom, not before Seongwoo slapped his butt. "Sure, you'll have your honeymoon in a few hours anyway." Seongwoo laughed.

 

\----------------------------

 

"YAH! KANG DANIEL!" Jisung shouted as he tried to chase Daniel around the room. "Whoa, calm down hyung! I mean, it all went well right?" Daniel asked, tilting his head towards Minhyun. 

Jisung turned back to Minhyun. "So that was all a trick for me?" Jisung's acted angry and pouted, crossing his arms.

"Happy April Fool's, hyung." Minhyun playfully replied.

"No, I'm mad at you. Hmph." Jisung said, turning his back from Minhyun.

"Aww, hyung~ Are you really gonna be angry at me?" Minhyun asked.

"...No. You know we're whipped for each other, Hwang Minhyun." Jisung faced his boyfriend. "So we're gonna leave now, I presume?" He asked.

"Yep, don't worry. Your luggage is packed already. Daniel and Seongwoo took care of it." Minhyun smiled.

"Anything for my bestie!" Seongwoo exclaimed. "And my new brother!" Daniel added.

"Besides, when we get there, you and I will be able to to anything... Anything you'd like." Minhyun winked knowingly at Jisung, causing him to have a mini heart attack. Was this still the same Minhyun he knew? He thought to himself while blushing intensely.

"But... You're still gonna leave again in a few months?" Jisung asked.

"No, not anymore." Minhyun smiled, caressing Jisung's cheek.

"But... You wanted to explore the world. How about your dream? I don't wanna be in your way." Jisung replied.

"I already have it." Minhyun moved closer. "My dream has already come true." He held Jisung's waist and stared directly into his eyes, admiring the beautiful crescents his eyes were forming, matched with his sweet, angelic smile.

"You ARE my world, Jisung-ah." Minhyun said as he leaned to kiss his lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you all like it? Uwahhhh, I'm so sorry if it wasn't that good T_T Please don't hesitate to comment and leave kudos so I can write more?
> 
> Please follow me too on Twitter juseyoooo @_hwangsungie_


End file.
